do you think im pretty?
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: formaly known as 'tear and bobs story'. hilary getts a call form her boyfriend and is relly upset fortunalty kais there to help her! its really sweet! better than it sounds kaihil


Hey everyone sorry about the title all the titles or lack there of didn't fit the story line so if any one can think of a title it would be most appreciated if you told me and I would change the title! it's me with my friend bob (and just so you know bob is high on helium) and I'm back with a brand new story!

Bob: OMFG! She is actually got out of bed and is righting the story that's been floating around in her empty head!

Tear: bob shut your f#&#ing mouth or no more helium for you!

Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Take anything else but not the helium!

Tear: hey wait a minute …. How the hell did you know that it was in my head?

Bob: he he well….

Tear: bob! I'm going to kill you! (Chases bob with a blunt butcher knife)

Bob: he he …. Tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade or any of its characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just like any other day in the granger house hold, practice had just finished and Hilary was in the kitchen making sandwiches for ray, max, Kenny and kai. (AN: she makes Tyson's and daichi's separate so the others can eat as well!) Max and ray were in the living room relaxing and watching TV.

Tyson and daichi were in Tyson's room; Tyson was crying over his comic book that hilary had obliterated earlier because he made fun of her earlier and daichi was rolling around the bed (AN: no he's not doing that so get those perverted thoughts out of your heads! He's only what, 12! Come on people!) With laughter at Tyson Mr.D's cane came flying out of know where and hit him where it hurts (AN: yes that place. bob: ohhhh I hope he doesn't plan on having children! Tear: ne need! Ne need! (And my cockney accent kicks in!) Bob: shut up or I'll get rocky legend on to you! (Just so you know rocky legend is a nick name for one of my friends! She's a proper beasty legend; yeah I know it doesn't sound like it but with me and my friends its highest complement you can get!) Rocky legend: don't get me involved in this biatch! Tear: HAMMERED! Bob: so! (goes and sulks in the corner) tear: okay enough of the rambling on with the story!) And know he was crying along with Tyson.

Kai and Kenny were in the training room working on there beyblade's waiting for Hilary to finish there snack, kai got tired of the noise coming from tyson's bedroom (AN: again get rid of those perverted thoughts! ¬.¬) and left the training room to find a quieter part of the house. He walked past the living room and saw max and ray watching TV and chatting, he usually didn't mind chatting from ray, max and Kenny (AN: I'm talking in general here 'coz Kenny is still in the training room) but decided not to go in and walked past the door unnoticed. He walked past the kitchen and saw Hilary cooking (AN: she's making bacon and egg sandwiches) he walked in and sat one of the chars next to the counter.

Hilary heard something move behind her; she turned around and saw kai. He looked her straight in the eye, she smiled at him a returned to what she was doing. A few minutes passed and the room was still silent, the only thing that could be herd was sizzle of the fat Hilary was using to cook with, Hilary's mobile rang breaking the silence that consumed the room.

"Kai could you watch the food and make sure it doesn't catch on fire while I answer my phone?" Hilary asked as she walked over to the door the connected to the corridor. She herd and slight 'Hn' and exited the room completely. She was know in the spear bedroom grandpa always let her use when she stayed the night there, and picked up her mobile that was on the bed side table.

"Hello?" Hilary asked

"Hi Hilary it's me Adrian" her boyfriend answered

"Hi babe, what's wrong?" she asked sounding a little worried

"Listen hilary we need to talk"

Hilary felt like her heart was going to fall ont of her chest. She was scared. She new nothing good ever came from those four words. Ever.

"w-what about?" Hilary stuttered and mentally slapped her self for such actions.

"The time we spent together was great, but I don't think we should see each other, I've met somebody else." He said in a slightly cold tone

"Wa-why? What dose she have that I don't?" she asked her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"To be honest, you're not very pretty and I wanted somebody better" his voice getting colder by the second.

Hilary was speechless (AN: bob: for once in her life tear: (throws a boot at bobs head) shut it you fool of a took!) she put down the phone and at down on the bed. After a few seconds she regained her composer, walked in to the bathroom and washed her face trying in vain to make the redness under her eyes go away.

She took one last deep breath, put a big smile on her face and walked in to the kitchen avoiding eye contact with kai the entire time and picked up where she left off at the stove. 'What was that all about? Who was on the phone? I bet it was her stupid boyfriend! I hate him so much! I wonder what he wanted, She has a smile on her face but I don't believe her for one minute that it's real, what happened' kai's endless train of questions was interrupted by the sound of hilary walking over to him.

"Kai... do you think I'm pretty?"

"No"

"Would you ever date a girl?"

"No" (AN: no he's not gay, I wrote that 'coz it fits ion with the story later)

"If I left would you be sad?"

"No"

Hilary looked at the flour and turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist to stop her.

"I don't think your pretty, I think you're beautiful. I would never date another girl, because you're the only one for me. And if you left I wouldn't be sad, I'd die." With that he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hilary nuzzled her face in to his chest and felt his warmth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her head from his chest to his shoulder and rested it there, kai lowered his head down and latched his lips on to her neck. Hilary moved her head to the side and let kai do as he wished.

Kai started to trail kisses down her neck then got board of that and suddenly started to suck and nip on her pale flesh leaving randomly placed red marks on her pale skin. These actions gained a quite moan from Hilary. The new couple stayed like this until they smelled smock and a terrified Kenny screaming "AHHH! Quick someone get some water that food is on fire!" they pulled away and ran inside to put out the fire (AN: well hilary ran kai walked)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well what do you think? R&R please! Tear-drowned-angel and bob going out to get high on helium!

Max: hey! Tear can I come?

Tear: of course the more people high the better! But you do realise that its helium not sugar?

Max: yeah but you know I love and never miss a chance to get high! No matter what it is I'm getting high on! Coz its not always sugar!

Tear and bob: O.o

Tear: okaaay well anyway us three are going o get high so ill see you guys later! Don't forget to review!


End file.
